Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle.
Discussion of the Background
Vehicles such as hybrid vehicles and electric vehicles, which use motor power for propulsion, generally include a high-voltage device (for example, a high-voltage battery) that supplies electric power to a motor and a power converter (for example, an inverter) that performs electric power conversion when the electric power of the high-voltage device is supplied to the motor. Examples of known vehicles of this type include a vehicle in which the high-voltage device and the power converter are disposed inside a vehicle cabin (on a floor panel) and a vehicle in which the high-voltage device and the power converter are disposed outside a vehicle cabin (under a floor panel) (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-168600).